RWBY Parody
by Xyronus
Summary: Here is a parody of RWBY featuring some characters I have created.


**Red Trailer**

The full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal. Several more petals join the original, which passes over the words and dissolves them in red and black. A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals. An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter". The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed beowolves circling their prey. Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.

Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke. More beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form. One of the braver beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the camera as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges. Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.

A beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both. Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left. Nodding, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.

Ruby stands and turns to see many more creatures coming for her as another group jumps from the trees behind her. She begins to run blindly through the forest as a swarm of beowolves charge after her. The girl turns and swings her scythe, cleaving through the torsos of the grimm at the front. She backflips, firing throughout the motion at the next enemies to attack. She hits the ground, barely keeping up her defence against the beowolves' onslaught. The young girl activates her speed and starts slicing rapidly, cutting them down in swathes until she tires herself out and falls to one knee. The final wave of beowolves close in and she stares at them, resigned to her demise...

A young man wearing a deep blue trench coat and a wide-brimmed hat calmly steps in front of the incoming creatures and, in a flurry of light, cuts them all into pieces. Ruby looks up at him and he turns to help her up. He smiles, and they walk off into the distance.

 **White Trailer**

An amplified voice is heard saying:

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee."

A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a piano plays the opening of "Mirror Mirror" before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.

Weiss: "Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, the light and shadows shifting until a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword appears before her. She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over.

Weiss (singing off-screen): "Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"

Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.

Weiss (singing off-screen): "Fear of, what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass. After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out. The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showering Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off.

Weiss (singing off-screen): "Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?"

Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.

Weiss (singing off-screen): "Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?"

With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.

Weiss (singing off-screen): "I'm the loneliest of all."

Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing Mirror Mirror to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above.

In the audience, one man in particular does not applaud; he stands up, adjusts his hat, and walks calmly out of the building.

 **Black Trailer**

Blake sits on a rock outcropping watching red leaves drift down in a forest and Adam walks up to her.

Adam: Blake, it's time.

She slowly turns toward him.

Blake: Okay.

Adam and Blake slide down the hill onto the top of a train speeding through the forest. Upon boarding it, they enter a car full of AK-130 Androids.

Adam: Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way.

The Androids activate and circle the duo.

Blake: Don't be so dramatic.

An Android activates the guns on its arms.

Android: Intruder, identify yourself.

Adam responds by cutting the Android in two and he and Blake proceed to completely annihilate the Androids in the car. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them.

In another car, further along the train, a man in a wide-brimmed hat and deep blue trench coat hears the commotion and turns around to face the direction it came from.

Adam: Let's do this.

They decimate the horde and enter into a second freight car.

Adam opens a box and examines the contents inside.

Adam: Perfect. Move up to the next car.

He closes the trunk.

Adam: I'll set the charges.

Blake: What about the crew members?

Adam: What about them?

Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it.

Blake (anxiously): Adam.

Adam and Blake try to fight it, but it doesn't go so well. Adam grabs Blake before she is about to be crushed by the droid's legs.

Blake: We need to get out of here.

Eventually the fight moves out of the car onto another flatcar.

Adam: Buy me some time!

Blake: Are you sure?

Adam: Do it!

Blake distracts the droid while Adam readies his next attack. As she jumps back to Adam some time later...

Adam: Move!

The droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with Wilt. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him. Adam then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air.

Strange man: Impressive.

The two look past the remains of the droid to see the man in the hat smiling at them.

Adam: Who are you?

Blake steps back cautiously.

Man: I'm Cerulean, here on behalf of Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy.

Adam: Do you want to oppose us?

Cerulean: That _is_ my job.

Adam steps forward, sword drawn and Cerulean steps back, still smiling. The masked man lunges forward and Cerulean steps to the side, removing his hat to let his long, wavy, blonde hair fall to shoulder height. Adam swiped at him and Cerulean moved his hat to meet it. When his sword didn't slice through the hat, Adam frowned and Cerulean stepped in and swung his hat against Adam's face, knocking him back.

Adam: A metal hat? Really?

Cerulean: Gotta stay origional somehow. Besides, I've got more for you to contend with.

Cerulean replaces his hat and smirks, moving his hands in a circle until a sword of bright blue light appeared in front of him. He snatches it from the air and points it at Adam.

Adam: Is that, aura?

Cerulean: Indeed it is, the hat doesn't always work that well.

Adam steps forward and swings his blade, Cerulean meets it with his own and flips over Adam, quickly turning to make three quick strikes which Adam blocks just as quickly, he parries and follows with a swift uppercut which sends Cerulean to the very edge of the train. Adam stabs downwards and Cerulean rolls sideways before forcing the blade into the roof. He pushes himself up, balancing on Adam's sword's hilt with one hand. He kicks sideways, striking Adam's cheek and sending him rolling!

Cerulean: This is getting silly, I'll take my leave. Seems like your partner's done the rest of the job for me.

Adam: What!?

Cerulean: I'll be seeing you, bye.

Cerulean flips off of the sword onto his feet and jumps off the train.

As Adam walks back towards Blake, he finds her on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to her...

Blake: Goodbye.

She severs the connection and lets the released carts slow down as she lets the rest of the train continue en-route.

 **Yellow Trailer**

Yang is shown riding her motorcycle through the streets of Vale. She eventually stops in front of a club that is blasting music. As she walks through the club, she sees Roman Torchwick ending a conversation with Junior. She makes her way to the bar where Junior stands.

Yang: Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas.

Junior: Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?

Yang (giggles): Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?

Junior: So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?

Yang: Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir.

She grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully causing Junior to cry out in pain comically.

Yang: People say you know everything.

She brings her scroll up to his face, showing him a picture.

Yang: Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go.

Junior (straining): I've never seen her before, I swear!

Yang: Excuse me?

Junior (straining): I swear, sir!

Junior's henchmen begin to gather around.

Yang: Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward...

Junior (straining): Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!

She lets go and Junior sighs in relief.

Junior: You'll pay for that!

He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from her. Yang follows closely behind.

Yang: Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?

Junior stops and turns around.

Junior: Huh? Uh, okay.

As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room. The henchmen run towards her. Activating Ember Celica, she jumps into the air and punches down, sending them flying back. She takes out all the henchmen and even the DJ when the two malachite twins step into the room.

Miltia: Melanie, who is this girl?

Melanie: I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson.

A wide-brimmed hat whistles past the girls and they follow it as it returns to the owner.

Cerulean: Hey ladies, Yang.

Yang: What are you doing here Blue?

Cerulean: Couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?

He walks to Yang's side and puts his hat back on.

Cerulean: Besides, this was my job in the first place. I should be reporting you.

Yang: You won't though, right?

Cerulean: I'd rather keep my head, actually.

Yang loads another belt of ammunition into Ember Celica and the two engage the twins, Cerulean coordinating their attacks and Yang taking most of the hits. Cerulean kicks Miltia and forms a spear with his aura before stabbing towards her. When she dodges, Cerulean forms a broadsword and swipes towards her, launching her into Yang's fist. She spins and meets a series of kicks from the other twin, keeping up a solid defence until...

Cerulean: Duck!

Yng drops to one knee as Cerulean swings a longsword over her head, sending Melanie to the floor.

The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on Junior as he brings out his Bazooka.

Junior: You're gonna pay for this.

He begins to attack and Yang engages him. They struggle until he grabs her hair and pulls a lock out. She breaks free and stares at him with pure rage.

Cerulean: You really shouldn't have done that, buddy.

Yang charges forward and punching him, taking them both out the window and landing in front of Ruby.

Ruby: Yang? Is that you?

Yang: Oh! Hey sis!

Ruby: What are you doing here?

Cerulean drops to floor beside Yang and sighs.

Cerulean: It's a long story.


End file.
